the king of dragons
by army
Summary: what hapeens when the prefect girl walks into your life, she seems to have no problems, or does she. Hinding the turth can be trickly but hinding a lie can be harder. not done just want to hear what you got to say about it so plz read
1. chapter 1

It's was the beginning of a another year at Hogwarts, all the students going on about there summer and how fun it was, while the first years stood there in the middle of the hall confused on what's going to happen, Hogwarts was a beautiful school, many passages that you never knew of and maybe never will. Harry was laughing at what Ron just told him.

' really Fred lite Precy's butt on fire?' Harry said though his laughter that couldn't stop. It was until he saw a girl standing with the first years that he stop to look, but she was much taller than all of them and much older he thought she look about his age (fifteen). That was until it hit him that they were getting a exchanged student. 'look that's the exchange student your father was talking about' Harry pointed out to Ron. Ron's mouth fell open at the sight of the girl.

' She's bloody beautiful' Ron gazed with open eyes ' but she looks like she going to rip the head off the first person that talks to her' Harry had to agree with Ron there, Ron and Harry just laughed, but Hermione just gave them a glare.

'I bet she really nice" said Hermione as she turned to head to see who it was.

' hope she end up in Griffondor' Ron whispered to Harry, Harry just nodded. Harry wanted more than anything to her ended up in Griffondor, it was because he had this odd feeling about her, almost like his stomach twisting inside out, he thought she looked really pretty with her shoulder length brown hair , her skin was pale with a bit of freckles, and her had dazzling foggy blue eyes that hit you with some force.

Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall fell silent.

' another years has come and for some this is the first year, but before we sort the new comers we have a exchange student that has come all the way from Canada's Coglon Academy of witch craft and wizardry. Her name is Christine" said Dumbledore loudly but not quite yelling. Christine walked up to the front of the teachers table, she shook Dumbledore and said hello to all the other teachers. Harry saw Draco starring at her and Harry could think what he was thinking. But Harry found it odd, when she was up there she had changed, she seemed to have a sweet smile and seemed to welcome the teachers. Dumbledore motioned professor McGonagall to bring the hat. Getting Christine to sit on the stool, she put down the hat on Christine's head. It seem to take for ever more than five minutes, the hat was have great difficulties.

'Slytherin' yelled the hat making professor McGonagall jump, the whole Slytherin table stood and clapped. Christine walked over towards them, Draco made her a spot right be side him and she took it. Draco started talking to her and she seem to be very nice to him and into the coversation. Ron growled under his breath. Harry sighed, he kinda wish she ended up in Griffindor.

' What is she doing in Sytherin?' Ron growled

'maybe she comes from an evil wizard family just like Malfoy, but she seems to nice to be there' answered Hermione 

' Or maybe that where she belongs' Harry throw in, but he had a feeling the Hat asked her where she wanted to go just like it did to him.

**********************

That day just seemed to passed really fast for Harry, Every class seemed to have something fun or exciting in the class, and before he knew it, it was time for dinner. Harry was walking to the Great Hall from the shortest potions class that he EVER stepped foot in, Harry was thinking about what food they would get today and if it would be any good, that was until someone walked up right beside him.

' You seemed sad in potions or just not into it' the voice said. Harry looked up and saw it was Christine and she was smiling really brightly to him, he was surprised and bewildered about why she was talking to him.

'we-well.. I-uh' Harry tried to talk but couldn't because his throat seemed to tighten and not let him speak. He thought she was much more beautiful up close and how she could bring light to any ones life not matter who they were, even if that person was Draco Malfoy.

'Cat got your tongue' Christine said, she just smiled at Harry making him feel warm and happy inside, he smiled back. Harry started blushing a hot pink. ' Hear lets go for a walk in the grounds and you can tell me what's bothering you, and you can show me around' she grabbed his sleeve and started pulling out a side door, but not really pulling because Harry came willingly.

Draco say this, he started burning up with rage, that's my girlfriend he's running off with he said to himself, he won't get away with this, at that he turned and walked into the Great Hall.

While Harry pointed out Hagrid's little house, Christine seem to have her eyes on Harry the whole time he spoke, it kinda made Harry blush and happy. As they walked and talked Harry started to like her even more, he started to see how kind she was and how sweet she was. They made it to the lake and sat down.

' How did someone like you end up in Slytherin?' Harry asked

' Well…. The hat was having problems on where to stick me, so he asked me where I would like to go, and I just love snakes so I picked Slytherin' At that Harry want to tell her that he can speak to snakes, but decided to keep it for when he really knew her. ' why did you end up in Griffindor" she throw right back at him. Harry chuckled.

'Same reason I kinda picked it, didn't want to end up in Slytherin'

'Good for you. Ho-' Christine seemed to pause, she bit her lip and look up into Harry's green eyes. Harry wanted to kiss her and do more to her. 'how come everyone seems so far from Slytherin? I've seen all the other students talk but Slytherin just seem to be by them selves' Harry couldn't help but chuckle, Christine just frowned at him

'Well, they say no witch or wizard has come out there good. So what do you think people would think if you were in the end going to join Voldemort' at that name Christine jumped in shock 'Sorry for got people don't like it when I say that name' he looked down in the grass

' Don't worry I say the name to, that's not what made me jump' Harry looked up from the grass a bit Bewildered 

'you say his name too?' he asked

' Yah, why not, it's not like he's going to kill me or anything' Harry just got a bit more confused by what she just said. ' Dear me, look at the time. I forgot about dinner, I just love it don't you. Well you coming are not' Christine got up and gave Harry a hand to help him up

'I'll catch up to you later' he said not taking the hand. Christine just shrugged and ran off in the way the school way. Harry sighed he thought that was a odd reason for being put in Slytherin, after thinking to him self, he got this weird feeling that there was something more behind being in Slytherin.

'Keep dreaming Potter, she will never fall for you' came a voice from behind him. Harry didn't even have to turn around to even find out who would make a comment like that

'shut up. Malfoy' Harry responded to what Malfoy just said.

'My dear friend, just making it clear to you that me and her are going out and we don't need any little bastards getting in are way. I'll make sure of that' Harry got up and turned to face Malfoy with a glare in the corners of his eyes. He walked right up to Malfoy's face and said.

'Get this clear, I'm not your friend, I'll hang out with her all I like, and you can try you little threats on me all you like' At that Malfoy just got pissed, and that put a grin on Harry's face that showed satisfaction.

'Watch that pretty mouth Harry, I don't think you would want to use it after you kiss my ass with it. And not matter how long you look at that ass of Christine's it'll never be in your hand' at that Malfoy just walked by Harry not even daring to look back. Harry stood alone, wish that things were different. About a minute later he heard a noise from behind the trees. 


	2. chapter 2

Harry turned around to see Ron tripping on of behind the bushes.

'Ron?' Harry almost yelled with a puzzled look on his face. Ron looked up and grinned at Harry's look. He walked up to his friend putting his hand on his shoulder.

'now that was close, I thought Malfoy was going to pull your head off. But not matters, I'm going to help you win this battle' Harry just looked at him puzzled 'I'll explain later' and at that Ron started walking to the school telling Harry his plan.

In Harry's books that whole week just seemed to go by as slow as they could ever go, he tried his best to stay away from Christine because he really didn't need Draco sticking Crab and Goyle on him, and thanks to Hermoine covering him over and pulling him away ever time she tried to talk to him, he could do his best not being seen.

That was until on his way to Care of magical Creatures. Harry was walking with Ron and Hermoine who were talking about what Hagrid was going to let kill them in class today, Harry glimpsed up from Hermoines face as she was saying Hagrid doesn't mean to always pick those type of creatures, he saw Malfoy walking with his arm around Christine's waste, Draco looked behind him and saw Harry looking, he took his hand off Christine's waste and pretended to grab her ass just to piss off Harry. At that Harry glared at him, but Draco ignored it. Harry could take this anymore, this has been going on for week, Harry liked Christine and he wanted to be friends. At that Harry turned on his heel and started walking the other way back to the Griffondor common room. Ron ran up to Harry

'Come on Harry for get it' Ron tried to talk Harry into turn back round.

' I need some time to him self' And at that Harry picked up speed and left his two friends behind with out a glimpse at them.

When Harry made it up to his room, he throw his Bag on his bed, grabbing a piece of parchment and his quill he started writing some thing on it, at times he would stop and think what to write, finally after 30 minutes he was done, he headed to where Hedwig was sitting peacefully. Harry pet her gently, she open one eye to see what he wanted. Tying the letter to her leg, he whispered the name of the person he wanted to get the letter to. Harry sighed as he watched Hedwig fly away, as soon as she was out of his sight he walked over to his bed and lied right beside his bag.

**********************

Chrstine said Bye to Pansy when so got up at dinner, kissing Draco on the cheek she walked away towards the Slytherin's common room. Walking up right in front of slytherin's new Snake statue Chrstine said the password 'death eater', at that the snake moved and she walked in. There were Slytherin's all over the room, Christine didn't really feel like talking so she just headed up to her room. When she got up there she saw a letter laying on her bed, Christine looked both ways to see if any one else was in the room, but there was no one. She walked up carefully up to it, almost like she was scared to find out who would have sent it. She picked it up and turned it over and over again. She sighed with relief to find out her father wasn't the one who sent it. She opened and read, as she read it her eyes got wider and tears started to sting them with there emotions. She looked at her watch.

'Shit, I'm going to be late' She said to her self, and at that she throw the letter down on her bed and ran out her door.

Christine ran as fast as she could to the Quiditch ground, in the darkness of the night she could see the figure of a human, she smiled. She stopped running and started walking.

'Hello Harry' she said with a seductive smile, not even out of breath, she found playing muggle soccer kept you in prefect shape.

'hey, Christine' Harry said shyly, Christine sat down on the grass and looked up at him, he sighed and joined her.

'well..' Christine said lifting an eyebrow

'well what?'

'you called me out her, I would like to know why, and why you won't talk to me while were in the hall'

'oh yah, I'm sorry about that it's just that Mal-, oh forget it' At that Harry looked down towards the ground, He felt a soft hand gently cup his chin, bring he's deep green eyes to look in those dark blue eyes. He felt a twitch in his stomach but ignored it, he started leaning forward, towards her soft lips. It was a knew feeling he's never felt before like a knew ecstasy and he just wanted more , at that he started slow slipping his tongue in and out. Leaning over her, she feel to ground, he put both hands on her face deepening the kiss as the time passed, her hand moved to the back of his neck playing with the hair on the back of his head.

After 10 minutes Harry already had his hand crawling up her side, Then it hit him, she was cheating on Malfoy, that added a grin to Harry's face but also made him pull away out of the kiss.

'What's wrong?' she asked looking into his eyes.

'aren't you cheating on Malfoy' At that chrsitne grinned, she crawled towards him making him far over backwards, she sat over top of him.

'if you don't tell then no one, how would know anything happened' she whispered, Christine grinned at him seductively 

'Are little secret' he whispered, at that Christen gave him a kiss.

'TAG YOUR IT' she yelled hitting him in the chest and ran away laughing. Harry was confused but liked this game, he got up and ran after her. It took him a long time to catch her, and he had to admit that she was fast. He finally caught up and tackled her to the ground pinning her to his control. He lied beside Christine and they both just stared at the stars for some time

***********************

'CRAB,GOYLE' Yelled Draco, both boys call running to his aid 'have you two seen Chrstine' they look at each other and shook there heads no. At that Draco turned around and walked up to the girl dormitory, he walked in with out even bothering to knocking, Pansy just yelled at him as he walked up to Christine's bed, he pulled back the Slytherin green curtains to find no one. He growled and he was going to turn around but a letter on her bed caught his eyes. He picked it up and to his shock he read.

__

Dear Chrstine

_I know where not the best of friends, but I have so many feelings I need to tell you, like how I feel. I liked you from the first time I saw you, and as the days went by I could help it but it seemed to drive me insane. I wish to see you, be with you, show you what I can give you. Please meet me in the Quiditch field if you wish to at 7:00 pm_

Yours truly

Harry Potter

………………………………............................ 


	3. chapter 3

Draco was shocked, he couldn't believe, was that really where she was.

'how-wha-why' Draco said more to himself then to Pansy.

'What are you talking about' Pansy yelled at him as she grab the letter to see what made him speech less, but before she could even make out one word on it Draco grabbed it back. He wanted to rip her head off for that but kept it in so he could take more anger out at Christine. He glared at Pansy, and at that he walk right by her with out a word.

Draco was run all the up the stairs to the main hall to the grounds. He wanted to kill her for this. He made it out to the grounds and saw the two figures just laying there on the grass talking and laughing at what they just said. Draco walked up to the causally.

'Well, well aren't we having fun' Draco said with a smirk, Chrsitne looked up at him surprised.

'What are you doing here' she choked out.

'oh, I don't know, just looking for my stupid girl friend' Draco face harden

'She's not stupid Malfoy' Harry threw in.

'Stay out of this potter' Malfoy said with poison in his words, Harry just shut up.

'Draco, please I can explain' Christine said.

'Really. Explain this' Draco threw the letter at her, and at that she knew he read it.

'I'm sorry' she said lowering her head, not know what else to say.

'Not as sorry as your going to be' Draco shot at her, and at that he turn and stomped his way back to the school. Christine feel to her feet, her eyes stunk with tears of pain. The past flashed threw her eyes, making it look like history repeating it self, people leaving her life, the ones that she really loved. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew who hands that was but she didn't want to face him, he couldn't see her like this.

'leave me alone' she mumbled threw the tears.

'Come on Christine it will be ok' Harry tried to comfort her.

'I loved him'

'People you always love leave your life, I know, and Malfoy is an ass'

'you don't understand'

'I will if you tell me. I know who you feel, me dating Hermoine and all, and out of now where her dumping m-'

'You dated Hermoine?' Christine cut him off.

'Yes, over the summer, we didn't tell anyone we kinda wanted to keep it to our selves. Ron doesn't even know, and he likes her'

'Oh Harry' Christine cried throwing her arms around Harry and crying into his chest, she felt his firm stauncher, she ran her hand down his front feeling every detail of his body with her hand, tears ran down her face staining Harry's robes, while Harry tried to calm her. Christine really didn't know how long they sat there but she was sure by the time they both got up it was well pass midnight.

*************************

Down in the slytherin common room Draco sat in his Favourite chair waiting for Christine to come and bag for him back, but by eleven o'clock she never came. Draco growled in disgust, at that an Idea hit him, he went up to you girl sleeping corridors and snuck up to pansy's bed. He knew she always liked him and that she would do anything just to be with him.

'Pansy, Pansy wake up' Draco whispered in her ear, he shock her a pit to make sure she didn't think it was a dream about Draco, that she seems to always have dreamt.

'hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm' Pansy moaned, rubbing her eyes to see who the hell was calling her name. 'What do you want?' she turned back over to go back to sleep.

'Come on Pansy I need to talk to you' Draco bagged 'I just broke up with Christine I need to talk to someone' At that Pansy got up, with a grin on her face.

Draco and pansy walked down that stairs, Draco telling her what happened and make it look like Christine had this all planned out.

' I always knew that that Christine was a bitch, but no you never did listen to me' Pansy threw at Draco

'You said shit' Draco shot right back at her. They both laugh at their stupidity and sat down on the couch beside each other, Pansy moved in closer. ' But I don't know what to do'

'Well, why not get revenge' Pansy suggested, shrugging at what she just said.

'You know maybe I should, for once you said something smart' 

'ha, ha, very funny' Pansy said with a glare in her eye.

'But how would I get revenge?' Draco questioned, trying not to look in Pansy's eyes to give her a hint.

'Well I could help you there' and before Draco got to take that statement in, Pansy tounge was already in his mouth and her on top on him. _This is just what I wanted _Draco said to himself laughing inside at his victory.


End file.
